SasuSaku One-shots
by TomFab
Summary: A series of SasuSaku one-shots. Nothing special, just something to write when I'm bored or have nothing else to do...
1. Talk to Me

Hey guys.

So, Sasuke pretty much became a good guy. I wasn't expecting it to come so soon, and I didn't see a decision to actually protect the village coming. That, as you might've noticed, throws _New Generation_ off, because of Itachi's past. I'm trying to retcon it into something that will be consistant with the story of the manga, which is why the third chapter for that fic has been delayed. I don't want Itachi's goal to change.

Now, I noticed how Sasuke worked out the situtation with Karin, he just said sorry. But, as we all know, that won't work on Sakura. She's not a one-dimensional fangirl, she has complex feelings of love towards him. So there will probably be a deep talk between Sasuke and Sakura, so those two can work things out and Sasuke can be redeemed completely. This one-shot will show how I wish that talk to go.

Without any further delay, let's get to the talk! (Get it? No? Okay...)

-o-

He woke up in a tent. The battle had been over and they had come out victorious, but he didn't remember anything afterwards. He tried to move, but a stinging pain spread itself across his body. He noticed he was wrapped in bandages, it appeared he had received medical attention. He looked around to see he was alone in the tent. Why was that? If he, of all people, had been damaged enough to have to receive medical attention, what about everyone in the Shinobi Alliance? What about Naruto?

He tried to move again, this time managing to sit up even with the pain from his wounds. Now that he noticed it, he felt incredible strain on his eyes. He had used his ocular powers a bit too much during the battle. Maybe that's why he was moved to a tent alone, he would probably need to rest for a while. He tried to hear sounds from outside the tent, it appeared there were a lot of people walking around. He was probably in a medical station. Then he saw someone entering the tent. The person had pink hair, was using a normal flak jacket and was carrying what seemed to be a tray with medicine.

"You've woken up, Sasuke-kun..." she said, putting the tray down on one of the tables "Naruto was worried sick about you..."

"Naruto? You mean he's already awake?" Sasuke asked "How did that happen?"

"You never know with that guy..." she replied, before pulling a chair and sitting in front of Sasuke. She extended her hand to his head "Let me check your eyes..."

Sasuke didn't move or respond, letting her do her business instead. She inspected his eyes thoroughly, to see if they were in a good state.

"You used a lot of Sharingan techniques in the last battle." she said as she checked his eyes "I'm surprised you're not blind by now..."

"I'm surprised I'm not dead..." Sasuke replied.

"That too..." she replied "But that would also apply to everyone in the Shinobi Alliance." she finished her tests "Well, your eyes are going to be fine as long as you stay put for a few days."

"Stay put?" Sasuke replied "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you shouldn't battle." she said "It would do you good not to mess with the Kumo Shinobi. They're not exactly fond of you, you know?"

Sasuke could feel that something was off with Sakura. It was like she had something hidden, and was trying to keep it hidden with all her might "Sakura..." he said.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, as if she had given up trying to keep that thing hidden. She looked at Sasuke in his eyes, before slapping him in the face.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in surprise, before noticing her expression. Her face contained every single emotion you could think of, happiness, sadness, anger, evrything was there. She was clearly struggling with herself. He was going to say something when he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you have... any idea of what you've done to me?" Sakura said "Can you understand how much I suffered because of you?" she said as she kept fighting the tears back "Can you even imagine how hard it feels to keep loving you?"

Sasuke was left speechless. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. Actually, there was nothing he could say to her.

"You know, I always had hope that you would come back..." Sakura said "In my mind, there was no way you would reach the place you reached... I had this... image of you... that your heart would awlays belong to Konoha, to Team 7..."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"But then... I saw you with that girl... you were willing to end her life... You were willing to end _my_ life, Kakashi-sensei's life... and Naruto's life too!" she continued "Do you know how I felt when I saw that? Can you feel how broken my heart was?"

"Sakura... I'm sorry..."

"You think a simple apology will work?" Sakura shouted "You left me with a broken heart, you battled Kakashi-sensei with the intention to kill him, and didn't even stop your attacks when Naruto arrived!" she shouted "And you think that just because you changed sides at the last minute that a simple sorry will work?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in and out, as if trying to calm himself down "Sakura, what I did was inexcusable... I know..." he said "I also know that just because I helped you in this last battle it doesn't mean that I have the right to be forgiven..." he looked at her tear-filled eyes "But why? Why, after all I did to you, to your friends... Why do you still love me?"

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for a few moments before Sakura spoke up "I just do..." she said.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"There was a time, just before we met at the Land of Iron, that I tried to convince myself that I didn't love you anymore... So much that I even faked a confession to Naruto..." she said, surprising Sasuke "But he saw right through me... The moment I said it, he knew I was lying... lying to myself..."

Sasuke continued without responding.

"I had decided to kill you because I couldn't bear to see you fall deeper and deeper into the darkness... But I failed... because of my feelings for you..." Sakura said "I failed... to get over you..."

Sasuke continued staring at Sakura.

"When I saw you arrive at the battlefield... I was so happy..." Sakura said "But I was also... weary... I didn't know what to think of you anymore... And now... here I see you... right in front of me..." she said "It almost feels like a dream..."

"It's not a dream." Sasuke said "I'm here. I fought beside the Shinobi Alliance... I did decide to protect Konoha..." he said "And even though I don't deserve it... I'm also... asking for your forgiveness..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Sakura sighed "You know I forgive you..." she then caressed his cheek and smiled at him "Just make sure you get better, okay?" Sakura prepared to leave.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said as he saw Sakura leaving the tent.

Sakura was getting out of the tent when she turned to give Sasuke one last message "Oh, I'm just going to give you a heads-up. Naruto will come to visit you this afternoon. Don't get worked up, okay?" she then left the tent.

Worked up? About what? Sasuke couldn't think of anything that would make him get worked up when Naruto came.

-o-

Later...

-o-

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto entered the tent "I heard from Sakura-chan you woke up this morning."

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's been three days since you fainted on the battlefield." Naruto said, before bearing a smug face "I woke up in just one day... What's wrong, Sasuke? You're falling behind."

"I'll kill you, Naruto." Sasuke remarked as his nerves popped in anger.

-o-

And that was it!

Short, but I'm sure you didn't expect a long one, right? Anyway, I might make another one-shot for these two, but set in the future... I have to think about that.

How did you like it? Were the characters believable? I know Sasuke's a bit OOC, but I'm sure he'll eventually change back to his old self during of shortly after the big climatic battle. Also, i don't know why, but writing Sakura's slap felt really good.

Have an awesome day.


	2. Arrival

Hey guys.

I don't know what's happening to me. Ever since the last chapter came out, the SasuSaku pairing doesn't come out of my head. I think it mainly comes from the fact that if Sasuke doesn't end up single, he can only end up with Sakura. Cuz there's just no way Karin or Ino can even compete with her.

Here comes another one-shot. This one is about Sasuke's arrival at the battlefield. I'm sure it will not be this way, but I would love it if it were. I'm thinking of making this a story for SasuSaku (and maybe NaruHina) one-shots. There will be no goal, just gonna write here when I feel like doing a short story.

Anyway, let's go on.

-o-

Naruto fell to his knees with the exhaustion. He looked up to see Obito and Madara reconnecting to the Juubi "Shit..."

"Clever idea..." Madara remarked "By disconnecting us from the Juubi, you would be taking care of its 'mind'. However, you've miscalculated our own power..."

"How pitiful..." Obito said, looking down at the Shinobi Alliance "There really is no hope to this world... The only way to save it is with the Infinite Tsukuyomi..."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted "A world in a Genjutsu is nothing but a world of lies! We won't try to escape reality!"

"No matter how hard you try..." Obito said "You are doomed to fall in the Infinite Tsukuyomi..."

"Hell no!" Killer B came, with the intention of launching a surprise attack, but was instead shoved away by one of the remaining tails of the Juubi.

"Your don't understand do you?" Obito said "You cannot stand up to the power of the Juubi!"

Naruto conjured the Kurama-shaped chakra cloak, and prepared to fire a Biju Dama "I will stop you!" he shouted, but just as he started, his Biju Dama dispersed and the chakra cloak faded away. He fell to the ground, exhausted from chakra depletion.

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata called in concern.

"Ugh... my chakra..." Naruto said.

Sakura looked on from the back lines. They had managed to cut some of the Juubi's tails and disconnected Madara and Obito from the Juubi... But it didn't work... Madara was just too strong, not even Naruto managed to touch him... And before the Juubi had done anything against their will, the two Uchihas had managed to reconnect themselves to the beast... Were they doomed? Did they really have no chance of winning? But... they had to win! She wanted to help... but Shikaku-san had said to keep the medical ninjas behind... What should she do?

"Hmph! It seems distributing the Kyubi's chakra to everyone has its costs..." Madara said.

"It's over, Naruto!" Obito said, before extending one of his hands to Naruto "I am willing to keep you alive... This is your last chance."

"That will never happen!" Naruto shouted "I will never live in a world of lies!"

Obito sighed "Then you know what that means..." the Juubi lunged one of its hands/tails at the Shinobi Alliance.

"Mokuton: Jukain Kotan!" a voice was heard, as a wall of trees rose from the ground, absorbing the impact of the attack.

"What?" Obito looked at the wall of trees that had protected the Shinobi Alliance.

"This Jutsu..." Madara commented "It can't be...!"

"Don't stop!" Obito ordered, as another hand punched through the trees and continued on toward Naruto and the Shinobi Alliance.

"Rasengan!" another voice was heard, as a man with a white cloak appeared out of nowhere and used the attack on the Juubi's hand, pushing it back. He then landed right in front of Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said as he looked in awe at the one who had just saved him. Kakashi looked at Naruto's savior, he couldn't believe it.

"Phew! We arrived on time!" the first voice said as three men landed beside the one who had used Rasengan.

"Sensei? And the Third Hokage..." Kakashi said "What is this?"

"Dad... And the Hokage geezer too..." Naruto said in awe and shock "Wha-what is going on here?"

"Dad?" Hinata asked "The Fourth Hokage is your father?"

"Ahahaha... Yeah, that's right..." Naruto said to Hinata, nervously scratching his head.

"They are..." Obito said "The previous Hokages!"

"Hashirama!" Madara shouted "How can you be here? The Edo Tensei had been released!"

"I don't know much about this war, Madara." Hashirama said "But I'm here on the wishes of a young man..."

_'No... That's not the problem...' _Obito thought _'Weren't the Hokages impossible to resurrect because they had all been sealed inside the Shiki Fujin? Who could have released them?'_

"This sure is getting fun, hehehehe..." another person appeared beside the Hokages.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted as he prepared for a fight "How come you're here? Didn't Sasuke-"

"Don't worry, Naruto..." Minato said "He's with us..."

"What?" Naruto looked at his father.

"Orochimaru's with us?" Kakashi asked "How is that?"

"Hmph! You will see soon enough!" Hiruzen said with a smirk.

"Orochimaru... I see..." Obito said "To think you'd survive Itachi..."

"Give me some credit..." Orochimaru said.

"And why are you siding with them?" Obito asked.

"I revived the previous Hokages at the request of a certain someone..." Orochimaru replied.

"Certain someone?" Obito asked.

"I told you already! I don't want to go!" another voice was heard "Let me go!"

"Shut up, Suigetsu! We're already here!" another voice said.

"Both of you, knock it off!" a third voice was heard.

Everyone started looking around to find out the sources of the voices were in the middle of the crowd. One of the people was dragging another one of them through the battlefield, while the third one just acompanied them. Karin continued draggin Suigetsu until they got close to the Hokages.

"Those three are..." Obito said to himself "You can't mean..." his eyes changed from a tone of surprise to a tone of anger "Just kill them already!"

The Juubi lunged another one of its remaining hands at the Shinobi Alliance, this time it was going to fall right on top of Sakura. Everyone around her panicked at the sudden attack. Sakura, however, stayed in the same place. It was no use running, the hand was too large and too fast for her to be able to dodge the attack.

Suddenly the hand was ejected backwards and erupted in black flames. A new person landed right in front of Sakura, as the Juubi started writhing and screaming in pain.

Obito looked at the new person. He was right... It was...

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, who had his back turned to her.

Sasuke glanced back for a second "It seems there were no casualties..." he then looked at Obito, who was extinguishing the black flames on the Juubi's arm.

"So that is your face..." Sasuke said as he slowly walked forward. Everyone had his eyes on him, and he could feel it. He then looked at Madara and recognized him from the statue at the Valley of the End "It seems you're not Madara either..."

"Sasuke..." Obito looked down at Sasuke "What is the meaning of this? Why are you protecting the Shinobi Alliance?"

Once again, Sasuke felt the eyes of the entire Shinobi Alliance on him. He could feel that Naruto was watching, and Kakashi... and Sakura too. They were all awaiting his answer, they were all hoping for his answer.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said "Itachi wanted to protect Konoha..."

"What?"

"I finally know the true meaning of Shinobi..." Sasuke said "Itachi... he was a true Shinobi... And I won't let the will of a true Shinobi go to waste..."

"You're saying you decided to follow Itachi's will?" Obito said "What about your revenge?"

"Revenge is easy... It's not something hard to want..." Sasuke said "Choosing the right path, though, is..."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's easy to stop caring because of our tragedies in the past." Sasuke said "But if you endure that pain and keep moving forward... That's a true Shinobi. A Shinobi makes impossible decisions to acomplish their dreams..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in complete awe. This was almost too good to be true. Sasuke had decided to follow Itachi's will! Sasuke had finally come back!

_'Sasuke... You...' _Kakashi was speechless.

_'Sasuke-kun... I don't know the truth about Itachi... but you are not bent on revenge anymore... Does this mean... that you're willing to come back to us? Do you want to relive the times as Team 7? This feels... too good to be true...' _Sakura thought as tears of joy started forming in her eyes _'I'm so glad... Sasuke-kun...'_

"I won't let Itachi's will disappear." Sasuke said "I will protect Konoha to honor my brother!"

"Hmph! I don't know who you are, but I take it you're an Uchiha..." Madara said "It seems Hashirama has used his pretty words to convince you... But if you really are an Uchiha, then you must know your true source of your power..."

Sasuke looked at Madara.

"Hatred." Madara declared.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword "Hatred can be used for many things... I will use mine to crush anyone who wishes to disrespect Itachi's sacrifice!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke... This feeling... She didn't feel sad or dreadful like before... She didn't feel the madness she had felt the last time she had met Sasuke-kun... This time... it felt so much like before...! Before Sasuke-kun had left the village, before Sasuke-kun had decided to pursue revenge... She felt her cheeks going hot, was she blushing? Blushing for Sasuke-kun?

Madara sighed "I didn't want to kill you, since you are a fellow Uchiha..." he activated his Rinnegan "But I guess there's no helping it!" he summoned a meteor to crash down at the Shinobi Alliance.

"I thought you knew better than to try anything, Madara!" Hashirama said as trees erupted from the ground and lunged themselves at the incoming meteor, piercing through it. More and more trees erupted and pierced the meteor, until it completely stopped. Then the meteor was smashed to pieces from the trees inside it.

"Hmph." Madara smirked at Hashirama, who smirked back "It seems you've yet to lose your moves, Hashirama. Well, it wouldn't be any fun if you did."

"I'd be delighted to battle you, Madara. But this time it will be different." Hashirama said "I told you before, I won't let anyone harm the village." he declared "Besides, we're both dead men. We don't belong here. I will drag you back to the world of the dead with me!"

"Good luck with that." Madara said "I'm not the same man you fought a long time ago."

"They just keep coming one after the other..." Obito said "Sasuke! I will make you pay for your betrayal!"

"Betrayal? Since when were we allies?" Sasuke retorted "The one who will pay will be you! You will pay for disrespecting Itachi!"

"It seems you're still griefing over his death..." Obito said "I can make him come back in the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"That won't be the real Itachi." Sasuke said "The real Itachi is here!" he pointed to his heart "And will keep him here by destroying you!"

"Fine... Have it your way." Obito said "I'm tired of giving you chances, I'm going in for the kill." he said as the Juubi below him started shaking. Obito smirked "It seems I will kill you even quicker."

"The Juubi is prepared for the last transformation." Madara said, before looking at Hashirama "Hashirama, behold my new power! The power of a God!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, prompting Naruto to look at him "Stand back! We will take over from here!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Naruto replied "We should all-"

"He's right." Minato said "You rest for a bit, we saw you depleting your chakra."

Naruto looked back and forth between his father and Sasuke "Fine..." he then focused on Sasuke "But don't think I'll let you steal the show, Sasuke!"

"Even if I didn't, your show would be a chore to watch." Sasuke said.

"What did you say!" Naruto angrily replied "When I'm charged up you're so dead, Sasuke!"

"Naruto-kun, please calm down..." Hinata said.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke. It seemed Sasuke-kun hadn't even left the village... This was just like... old times! Sasuke-kun was really back!

"Sakura!" Sasuke said "You stay back too. We need you alive if we get injured!"

"Eh?" Sakura was caught by surprise "Y- Yes, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke took the lead and stood in front of the Hokages and Taka "We might be late for the reception... But the party has just begun!" he declared.

-o-

And that was it!

This wasn't so much of SasuSaku as it was just Sasuke's arrival in general. But even so, I think I scored some points by having Sasuke save Sakura and Sakura reaffirming her feelings for Sasuke.

Anyway, did you like it? Leave a review.

Have an awesome day.


End file.
